deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nikolai Belinski vs The Heavy
Nikolai Belinski vs The Heavy is a death battle being done in collaboration between Theultimatelifeform '''and '''Fllflourine Description Two gun wielding badass,but not so smart russians fight!Will Nikolai taste the drink of victory or will The Heavy shoot his way to the win? Nikolai Belinski Ultimate:The Call of Duty universe...in a universe full of giant,1000 foot tall robots,a Nicarugan terrorist and dragons in stalingrad,you would expect that everything in this universe is weird beyond expectations...and well...there is one guy that represents that...that man is nikolai belinski. DIE NOW,SON OF BITCH! Ultimate:While there is no official date of Nikolai's birth as of now,we know enough to explain that Nikolai himself has had a rough life.In the beginning,Nikolai's life went fine,but then came world war I and it completely changed him.In Northern France,the germans used an element known as 115(The power to not only power mechanical advancements way beyond it's time,but also reanimate the dead) to power generators and opted to mine in an ancient burial ground to get more power,but accidently released something even more sinister than intended. *footage of origins,where zombies are ravaging the escavation site as german troops are dying left and right* Ultimate:When all hope seemed lost,Nikolai and 3 other men,Tank Dempsey,Takeo Masaki and Edward Richtofen,teamed up and managed to release samantha from agartha and reunite her with her father...for the time being,After that,it went downhill for Nikolai.After the war,he became a very heavy drinker and had 9 wives,all of which he killed.But after years of not fighting zombies,he got captured by Richtofen and group 935,who experimented on him,but didn't get a desired result. Ultimate:You see,rather than make the test subjects(Nikolai,Dempsey and Takeo) super soldiers like thought,it ended up shifting their personalities and nikolai got the worst of it.He became even more drink-heavy and became obsessed with vodka,lacking intelligence because of the experiments. Ultimate:While not having any superhuman abilities,Nikolai can use PERKS,which can help him in any way it can. Juggernog:Increases durability by 250% Quick Revive:Lets you revive teammates at double the speed and even heal yourself when down Speed cola:Increases the speed of your reload,weapon switching and barrier rebuilding. Double Tap root beer:Increases Damage and speed of shots,but one drawback is it causing the gun being wielded to lose ammo faster PHD Flopper:Makes you resistant to explosives Stamin-Up:doubles your speed,allowing you to travel distances faster than you would normally. Widow's wine:Traps enemies in webbing,turns frag grenades into sticky ones and cause enemies to slow to a halt. Electric Cherry:Will send out a shockwave of electricity when reloading,killing anything close to you in the process. Deadshot Daiquiri:Increases your hip fire accuracy by 35% and reduces recoil on all weapons. Mule Kick:Gives you 3 weapons instead of 2 Vulture Aid:Lets you see the locations of your enemies through walls and other hard surfaces. Ultimate:Nikolai also has a wide range of weaponry,ranging from the MR6 or M1911 to the devastating weapons known as the wonder weapons. Wonder Weapons Thunder Gun Wunderwaffe DG-2 Monkey Bomb Ray Gun Elemental Staffs Ray Gun Mark II GKZ-45 Mk3 Wave Gun Gersch Device Winter's Howl 31-79 JGb215 Ultimate:Despite these perks and Wonder Weapons to help him,nikolai does have some flaws to him.He is not very intelligent due to the experiments performed on him by Richtofen and tends to drink during missions,as well as him having anger issues,but this helps him more than hurts him. Ultimate:In addition to all of this,he also has Power ups Max Ammo:Refills all ammo Nuke:Kills everything in sight Carpenter:boards up all windows Fire sale:reduces the price of the mystery box to 10 and causes said box to be everywhere on the map for a limited time. Ultimate:He also has gobblegums Perkaholic:Gives nikolai all the perks on the map Burned out:Burns anyone who attacks him. Ultimate:Nikolai's feats include breaking a cycle of time and space,travelling through time using the summoning key,stopping the shadow man,who broke the earth into several pieces of history using time,space and earth manipulation,destroyed the moon,nearly destroyed the earth with 3 rockets,freed samantha from agartha,held off the zombie plague in several different places and even killed his alternate self in stalingrad. Ultimate:He's fast enough to outrun the fastest zombies in the games,tough enough to survive being crushed by a 1000 foot tall robot's foot AND fall from the same height,And considering 1 ton is 2000 pounds and we multiply that by each foot of the robot's height,nikolai can survive over 2 million pounds crashing on him. Ultimate:Nikolai is a very capable fighter and can hold his own against hordes of zombies.So in short,don't fuck with this russian. What happens if I let out of jar? Will it make boom The Heavy Wiz: Born in the Siberian Mountains of Siberia, a towering hulk of a man hailing from the USSR, better known as simply the "Heavy", is widely known throughout the gaming community for being the face and mascot of TF2. Dealing out as much damage as he can take, he is easily the most powerful close range combatant in the game... Boomstick: From Russia With Love! <3 Like a hibernating bear, the Heavy appears to be a gentle giant, hustling around a gigantic ass minigun that mows down anything in the Heavy's way! He's obviously superhuman, being able to carry that fucking thing, tons of sandwiches, a shotgun, and many gauntlets without a single sign of fatigue on the battlefield, and still be alive enough to yell out "Cry Some More!" A Minigun like that can easily mow down walls and trees... Wiz: True, but they can also easily take down even the Heavy who himself has taken several grenades to the head, and survived, lift a brown bear, and alongside the rest of his family, he is also able to wrestle them so casually that they even have to complain about having to eat bear meat so often. Boomstick: Talk about a COLD DIET! Get it, Cold Diet? BA DUM TSS! Wiz Facepalms Wiz: But that's not all, as his Minigun can even mow down entire groups of the Soldier, who is able to survive his own rocket jumps, whose rockets are enough to destroy a small building in a single attack, and he spews out these bullets at a rate of 10,000 rounds per minute. Additionally with just his brute strength, he can bust open a reinforced door, and even hold open a blast door for a short period of time. He also escaped from an infamous Soviet Gulag along with his family three months after he arrived, being implied to be the one who killed all of the Guards. Boomstick: The Heavy is actually quite fast compared to real life humans, being able to move much faster than even Usain Bolt, at over 61 meters per second, and with MVM upgrades it increases to about 79 meters per second. The Heavy is also surprisingly intelligent, him stating himself that he has a Ph.D. in Russian Literature, and it's more useful than you'd think it would be. Of course, he comes across as stupid when trying to speak english, but that is because it is only his second language. Wiz: But this is not all, the Heavy is also armed with a shotgun that is capable of killing most classes in two to three shots at close range, as well as fists that strike at an absurd potency, albeit less than that of Saxton Hale's. Additionally, he possesses an entire arsenal of primary, secondary, and melee weapons. Here is a link to the Heavy's unique weapons, almost all of which are a sidegrade to their stock variants. Boomstick: Finally, MVM Upgrades and Power-Up Canteens, in addition to a grappling hook, spellbook, and much more allow him to gain an edge against the opponent in combat, such as shooting fireballs at your opponents, and hooking onto them. Wiz: However, the Heavy has still been outsmarted on multiple occasions, short tempered, requires time for his Minigun to rev up, and requires some time to finish eating his lunchbox items. Additionally, he is still the slowest of the nine classes, but even with his weakneses, he has proven to be one of if not the strongest of the nine. Boomstick: This will be surely a Heavy Competition for his opponent! The Heavy: Some people think they can outsmart me. Maybe... maybe. I have yet to meet one that can outsmart '''bullet'.'' Battle Nikolai walked into a room and looked around, "Where are the others?" he asks him self looking over to see a 'Quick Revive' machine. "At least there is a perk," post-battle Category:Call of duty vs team fortress 2 death battles Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles